


Роль экзамена 11плюс в жизни одного среднестатистического Ким Хичоля

by gallyanim



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Наиболее значимой и повлиявшей на дальнейшее развитие образования в Англии стала реформа, проведенная в 1944 году, на исходе Второй мировой войны - введение экзамена 11+, предполагавшего распределение учеников по трем (на самом деле двум) типам средних школ. А у Ким Хичоля это стало драмой всей жизни.
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Роль экзамена 11плюс в жизни одного среднестатистического Ким Хичоля

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



\- А раньше тебя бы заставили писать много тысяч строчек о том, что ты больше не будешь себя плохо вести, - вздохнул Шивон и поправил свой тщательно отутюженный галстук. Хичоль фыркнул и демонстративно выжал грязную тряпку прямо на блестящие туфли Шивона. Тот нахмурился, возвел глаза к небу, но все-таки не стал в очередной раз объяснять Хичолю, почему тот плохой друг.

\- Я не веду себя плохо, - проворчал Хичоль и не слишком старательно повозил тряпкой по изгвазданному крыльцу школы. - Я просто веду себя на все сто, а по правилам надо вести себя максимум на пятьдесят.

И Хичоль был, как и всегда, абсолютно убежден в том, что наказывают его ни за что ни про что. Кто бы спорил, галстук положено было носить так, как это делал Шивон - аккуратно завязанным на шее, а не использовать его в качестве ленточки для модной челки, ну и конечно, латынь положено было изучать, а не пытаться из трех известных Хичолю слов сочинить неприличную оду самому себе. Ему регулярно читали нотации, что учениками грамматической школы не просто так становятся и вести себя подобным образом не подобает, но Хичоль в общем-то чихать на все это хотел. Если бы он был фантазером вроде Донхэ из дома напротив, то мечтал бы построить машину времени, вернуться на четыре года назад и сказать одиннадцатилетнему себе, что нефиг сдавать экзамен слишком хорошо, потому что так он попадет в латинское рабство и что еще хуже - подружится с Шивоном.

Но Хичоль был самым что ни на есть реалистом, поэтому он просто мечтал, как закончит школу, положит гигантский хер на латынь и именно в таких выражениях расскажет об этом на радио. Радио Хичоль слушал каждый день, очень его любил, но почему-то там вещали только о всяких скучных вещах вроде грядущих выборов или какого-то там кризиса между США и СССР, так что среди всех передач определенно не хватало той, где можно было бы всласть поругаться. Именно эту нишу Хичоль и собирался занять, планируя тем самым перетрясти все информационное пространство Британии (хорошо, что ты хотя бы опоздал уже перетрясти империю, обычно говорил в ответ на это Шивон) и стать суперзвездой радиовещания.

Впрочем, стоит заметить, что до появления в доме Хичоля радио он собирался стать совершенно настоящей звездой космоса, затмив даже Гагарина, а еще раньше он отказывался ходить в начальную школу, если мама не причешет его под Элвиса Пресли.

Как бы то ни было, все наказания отличались лютым пренебрежением к его грандиозным планам и талантам, а Шивон смел с этим не соглашаться. Хичоль регулярно спрашивал себя, почему они вообще дружат, но пожалуй все остальные ученики дурацкой грамматической школы казались еще зануднее. Шивон хотя бы смешно хмурился.

Ну, еще стоило признать, что хоть Шивон и считал все общественные работы, куда направляли Хичоля, достойным возмездием за его прегрешения, он все-таки обычно ему с ними помогал. К сожалению, сейчас ему этого делать явно не хотелось, потому что кому ж нравится дождливым ноябрем намывать грязное крыльцо, так что Шивон просто стоял рядом и наполовину осуждающе, наполовину сочувственно взирал на Хичоля. Если хорошенько приглядеться, можно было бы даже точно определить, какой глаз что выражает.

В следующую минуту, надо сказать, глаза уже хором выражали ужас, потому что некий поднимающийся в школу непонятно кто случайно врезался в Хичоля, и тот шлепнулся левой рукой прямо в ведро с грязной водой.

\- Вот говно! - с наслаждением выдал Хичоль, ибо поводов хорошенько ругнуться, отличных от очередного наказания, у него давненько не было, а ругаться без повода он считал страшной безвкусицей. — Дерьмище!

\- Извините, - крайне расстроенным голосом с акцентом сказал непонятно кто. Хичоль вытащил руку из ведра, помахал ей в воздухе и на всякий случай выругался еще раз, боясь, что в будущем новый случай представится не скоро:

\- Охереть.

\- Хичоль! - крайне расстроенно воскликнул Шивон. - Репутация школы...

Хичоль сердито уставился на него, хотя казалось бы, так злобно стоило смотреть на толкнувшего его непонятно кого, и злорадно сообщил:

\- Вот ведь чертова хрень, мою твою за ногу.

От нового ругательства, приправленного еще и богохульством, Шивон совсем потерял дар речи, зато непонятно кто отчасти оживился и довольно интеллигентным тоном, коего Хичоль совершенно не заслуживал, спросил:

\- Прости, я плохо говорю по-английски, ты имеешь в виду, что школа закрыта?

Хичоль немного поразмышлял, подбрасывая тряпку в руке, и задумчиво протянул:

\- Думаю, если бы школу закрыли, я бы выразился несколько иначе. Ну там например - охуенная у нас теперь жизнь, детка! А ты че, новенький?

\- Наверное, - пожал плечами непонятно кто и достал стопку бумажек, первая же из которых вывела его из ранга непонятно кого и повысила до ранга обладателя имени Хань Гэн. Хичоль удивленно покрутил бумажку сам, заляпав ее сверху донизу, а потом разочарованно сообщил:

\- Блин, слушай, вот у тебя-то реально охуенная жизнь уже сейчас, никакой латыни.

\- Что? - вновь переспросил Гэн. Ему уже казалось, что сей странного вида парень, которого он так неуклюже толкнул, знает английский язык лучше любого словаря и любой энциклопедии. Даже как-то неловко было за столь невежливое обращение с подобным экспертом.

К счастью, Хичоль читать мысли не умел, иначе обязательно бы задрал нос и попытался на самом деле изобразить некое подобие великого знатока. Вместо этого он просто ткнул ставшую уже из белой пятнистой бумажку под нос Шивону и возопил:

\- Вот! Вот почему кто-то спокойно идет в общую школу, а я вынужден таскаться сюда?

\- Грамматическая школа - это большая честь и путевка в жизнь, - наставительно сказал Шивон. Хичоль обреченно посмотрел на Гэна, показал пальцем на Шивона и спросил:

\- Можно я засуну ему тряпку в рот?

\- Ну, - неуверенно сказал Гэн, - я в принципе запрещать не буду. А можно мне мои документы обратно?

Хичоль бросил ему документы, потом бросил тряпку на ступеньки, сам сел на перила, за что немедленно получил очередной осуждающий взмах бровей Шивона, и вздохнул:

\- На что я трачу свою жизнь? Слышь, как тебя, Хангён, давай поменяемся? Ты будешь ходить сюда с латынью и с ним (Хичоль кивнул на Шивона), а я спокойно пойду за тебя балду пинать в общую школу. Могу потом взять тебя к себе на радио подрабатывать.

\- Я не могу на радио, - с совсем сильным акцентом вежливо отказался от столь заманчивого предложения Гэн. - У меня правда плохой английский. Я только недавно приехал. Из Китая.

\- Чума, - восхитился Хичоль. - Из настоящего Китая? С китайцами? А зачем?

\- У нас там, - обтекаемо ответил Гэн, - сложная политическая ситуация. А моя мама просто хочет лепить пельмени. Кстати, заходите в Чайнатаун в ресторанчик.

\- Хоть щас, - беспечно воскликнул Хичоль и спрыгнул с перил прямо в лужу, разбрызгивая грязь вокруг себя. - Шивон, Хангён обещает кормить меня пельменями, тебе стоит подумать о том, как ты удержишь место лучшего друга Ким Хичоля.

\- Я Хань Гэн, - на всякий случай уточнил Гэн. - И сейчас мне надо отдать документы в школу.

\- А по-английски будешь Хангён, - отмахнулся Хичоль от такой незначительной ерунды. Мысленно он уже вставил в свою радиопередачу сегмент про изучения ругательств с Гэном, который бы со своим очень, надо сказать, забавным акцентом повторял все хитрые выражения, придуманные Хичолем. Наличие в передаче китайца явно перетряхнуло бы информационное поле Британии еще хлеще, чем Хичоль собирался изначально, и отвлекаться по дороге к реализации столь великих планов на ерунду вроде правильного произнесения китайских имен совершенно не хотелось. Вот проводить Гэна до его школы Хичоль был вполне готов. А то мало ли, вдруг еще кто по дороге решит его закадрить и заграбастать в какую-нибудь другую радиопередачу. Или еще хуже - в телевизор.

Телевизор Хичолю не нравился прямо-таки в крайней степени. В основном это было связано с тем, что у Шивона дома телевизор был, а у него не было.

\- Пошли отдадим твои документы, - Хичоль на всякий случай залихватски обнял Гэна за плечи, чтобы уж точно никто не попытался его переманить. Гэн вздрогнул, но разумно решил, что ему пока пригодятся хоть какие-нибудь знакомые, так что недолго можно и потерпеть, а потом он все-таки попытается найти в округе нормальных людей и больше никогда не встречаться вот с этими двумя. Второй, конечно, пока не пытался ни трогать его, ни брать куда-то там на радио, но его брови все же Гэна несколько смущали своей подвижностью. Это явно не могло значить ничего хорошего.

Шивон посмотрел на то, как Хичоль радостно шагает с Гэном в обнимку, размахивая свободной рукой и обещая научить Гэна всем самым полезным английским словам вроде "детка" и "сигаретка", и все-таки не выдержал.

\- Я пойду с вами, - решительно заявил он и в два прыжка оказался рядом с Хичолем. - Нельзя допустить, чтобы ученик грамматической школы портил ученика общей. Кстати, ты не домыл крыльцо.

\- Еще, кстати, иногда можно не разговаривать, - заговорщическим шепотом сказал Хичоль в самое ухо Гэну. - просто делай вот так.

И он с довольным видом показал Шивону средний палец.

Гэн в некоторой растерянности ощутил, как непрошеные новые знакомые (если их можно было так назвать, потому что ни один и не подумал представиться) отпихивают один другого в попытке зачем-то обнять его, и искренне понадеялся, что не все англичане такие дико странные ребята. Все-таки ему позарез надо было найти каких-нибудь нормальных друзей и со спокойной душой протестировать, как работает показывание среднего пальца, как раз на том человеке, который его сему жесту сейчас и обучил.

Надо ли говорить, что спустя год Гэн все еще пребывал в поисках новых знакомых, но теперь ему весьма мешало то, что все свободное время он сидел в гараже отца Шивона и мастерил из сломавшегося телевизора радио под мудрым руководством Хичоля. Зато по крайней мере за год он успел узнать, как этих психов зовут.


End file.
